Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of brackets and holding devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to a bracket for holding a firefighter's air tank.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an air tank bracket having means for raising the shoulder straps of the air tank, making it easier for a firefighter to don the tank.
Description of the Prior Art
It is standard procedure to outfit a firefighter or other rescue worker with a breathing apparatus allowing him to breathe normally in a smoke-filled building. A typical breathing apparatus consists of a cylindrical air tank or bottle coupled to a face mask, which the firefighter places over his nose and eyes when needed. Shoulder straps, and sometimes a hip harness, are provided on the tank so that the apparatus may be conveniently carried on the firefighter's back.
When not in use, the breathing apparatus is conventionally stored in a bracket permanently mounted on a fire truck. The simplest type of bracket consists merely of a pair of C-shaped clips extending from an elongated backplate, with a footplate extending from the lower end of the backplate to support the neck of the air tank. To don the apparatus, the firefighter places his back against the air tank and pulls the shoulder straps, which normally hang limply from the tank, over his shoulders. This is a rather difficult procedure, especially when the firefighter is clothed in several layers of heavy, protective clothing, and it can result in a loss of valuable time.
Various improvements have been made to conventional air tank brackets to make it easier for a firefighter to put on an air tank in a shorter period of time. However, most of the improvements to date have centered around making the height or position of the bracket adjustable by, for instance, adding swivels or retraction mechanisms. None, to the best of our knowledge, have addressed the issue of making the tank's shoulder straps easier to slip into.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air tank bracket with means for raising the straps of the air tank to an easily donned position.
Another object of the invention is a provision of a bracket, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and comparatively simple and easy to use.